


Mea Stella

by ddelusionall



Series: Mea Lupus [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bestiality, Blood, He has sex with Yoohwan while he is a human, Jaejoong is a wolf, M/M, Not Werewolves, Rough Sex, This one is not rape, Underage Sex, Yoohwan knows exactly what he is doing, they're like the opposite where they turn into humans during the full moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yoohwan envies his brother's life if only because he gets to run with Yunho until a white wolf suddenly appears in the woods.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin, Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoohwan
Series: Mea Lupus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718365
Kudos: 5





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yoohwan hurried his steps through the dim forest. The sun was just rising, throwing pale shadows through the trees. He kept his senses alert, his footsteps soft. Something watched him. Something tracked him. A big cat? A wolf, maybe? He wasn’t sure.

He also wasn’t afraid. He had his bow and his knife. Also slung over his shoulder was the fat rabbit he’d caught for their dinner that night. It was probably why he was being tracked in the first place and it would be an easy distraction for whatever was following him.

Yoohwan gave up stealth for speed and started trotting. He had been traveling deeper and deeper into the woods lately, enjoying the quiet and the calm, away from the town and his mother’s insistence that he start thinking of marriage.

Yoohwan did not want to get married.

Yoohwan wanted to live like his brother.

A flash of white shot beyond his line of sight to the right and he jerked his head to look, missed a step and sprawled forward into the forest floor. The leaves and twigs crunched under his body and scraped at his knees and elbows. He sat up quickly and froze.

Just a meter away stood a large, white wolf. Silver fur formed a collar at its shoulders. Deep red stained its snout. Dried blood.

Yoohwan swallowed, throat thick with building panic.

The wolf stared at him, right at his eyes.

Yoohwan stood very slowly. He bent to pick up his bow, and the wolf growled, baring its teeth. With a slow breath, Yoohwan held out his empty hands and froze. The wolf put a paw forward, and then another.

Yoohwan dragged his eyes from its snout and sharp teeth. Below his left eye was a patch of pale skin, no fur. Like a scar, running down its face and jaw. Yoohwan swallowed and looked at its eyes.

They looked ... different. More blue than black. Like the night sky just after dusk. Intelligent? Like Yunho and Changmin? He wasn’t completely sure.

“Hello,” Yoohwan whispered.

The wolf froze and growled again.

Yoohwan bit his lip and took a step back.

The wolf walked up to the dead rabbit and nosed it. Yoohwan tried not to be disappointed. The meat would have been very welcome, but it wasn’t worth his life.

But the wolf didn’t eat it, just sniffed and then moved closer to Yoohwan.

Yoohwan tried again to swallow his panic.

The wolf ran its nose from Yoohwan’s stomach, up his chest, and then along Yoohwan’s arm, to his palm, and Yoohwan took a deep breath before reaching out and touching its head. Its fur was as soft as it looked.

It reared back, snarling, snapped its jaws at him and then took off, a blur of white in the streams of morning sun.

Yoohwan relearned how to breathe. He quickly gathered his bow and the rabbit and turned the other direction and ran home. Thinking.

Had that been a werehuman, like Yunho and Changmin? Or just a regular wolf? Yoohwan didn’t think a regular wolf would have left the rabbit there, especially if that’s why the wolf had been tracking him in the first place. Had the wolf’s eyes been intelligent?

Yoohwan broke through the treeline with a relieved gasp. The sun blinded him after the darkness of the forest, but he ran faster, both to clear his body of the fear and clear his mind of those piercing, deep blue eyes.

\---

Yoohwan spent the next few weeks near the edge of the forests, not quite daring enough to actually enter their depths again. He was being paranoid, but the wolf was still around, its presence shown through half-eaten animal carcasses scattered through Yoohwan’s typical patrol area. His family needed the meat, so he accepted the offerings, stripping the bones of all the edible meat he could save.

He saw the wolf only in quick flashes of greyish white in the corner of his eyes, which could have been anything.

Yoohwan stayed inside during the night of the full moon, but he lay awake, thinking and wondering about the white wolf. And about his brother. And Yunho. He missed talking with Yunho. It’d been at least four months since his brother had last been to visit. And last time he was here, it wasn’t even during the full moon, and Yoohwan was only able to play with Yunho as his wolf.

Yunho was so nice as a wolf and a human.

Yoohwan wasn’t sure which version he prefered, though when Yunho was human, Yoohwan did have a hard time not staring at him. Yoochun usually had something to cover their lower halves, but not the top and Yunho and Changmin had very nice upper bodies and well-built muscles.

When he was younger, Yoohwan did not know why he spent more time staring at Yunho and clinging to Yunho and running and swimming and wrestling with Yunho (in human and wolf form). But now he knew.

He was in love. His mom would probably call it a crush, but he wasn’t about to tell his mom. He was supposed to get married and have children and move into the house his father planned to build for him on part of their land parcel.

He wasn’t supposed to fall in love with someone who was hundreds of years old and spent most of his time as a wolf.

Even if Yunho was human all the time, they could not be together. He was supposed to have children with a girl.

And it was so wrong, being in love with an animal.

Yoohwan loved the feel of Yunho’s fur against his body as much as he loved the feel of his skin. He was just as much in love with Yunho the Wolf as he was with Yunho the Human.

A wolf. An animal.

But that made no difference to Yoohwan, late at night, alone in bed. It was the memories of the touch and feel of the fur against his back or his arm. The brush along his leg. The whisper of it against his neck that had Yoohwan coming harder and faster than any other fantasy.

It was so easy to come thinking of Yunho, wondering what it would be like to kiss his human lips or have his rougher wolf tongue slide down his stomach.

Yoohwan bit his pillow to muffle his moans most nights.

\---

A few days later, Yoohwan wandered through their fields, eyes on the forest. He wanted to go through them. It’d been almost a month since his encounter with the white wolf. He missed the cooler air and the solitude. He did not understand what was stopping him. The white wolf hadn’t hurt him, hadn’t even tried to hurt him. What if it was like Yunho and Changmin? Had he given up the chance of seeing it as a human because he was afraid?

He wouldn’t again. He’d try at least to befriend the wolf even if it was just a wolf because he was leaving him pieces of his kills.

A sudden whistle brightened up the morning, and Yoohwan smiled widely. He turned away from the trees and ran toward the corner of their property. He returned his brother’s whistle. And yes, he was excited to see his brother, but he was more excited to see Yunho. He’d covered half the distance when Yunho suddenly ran next to him.

Yoohwan smiled, made a quick decision, and stopped. Yunho ran past him a few feet and then stopped, turned and barked. Yoohwan laughed, held out his arms and Yunho sprang into them and knocked them both to the ground. Yunho growled playfully, licked at Yoohwan’s face and neck, and let Yoohwan put his arms around his neck and pull him to the ground.

“Dongsaeng,” Yoochun said with a grin on his face.

Yoohwan laughed.

“You missed that wolf more than you missed me,” Yoochun said.

Yoohwan swallowed, but did not reply. Yunho licked his face one more time and then pulled back and went to stand next to Yoochun. Changmin growled at the other wolf in such a way that Yoohwan was sure had they been human, he would be rolling his eyes.

His older brother was handsome, even Yoohwan could see that. Almost twenty-one and tall, strong, with skin bronzed from the sun, and muscles built from the work, long hair bleached lighter from the sun and pulled back with leather tie. When Yoochun went into town even the older grandmas and aunties followed him with hungry eyes.

Yoochun held out his hand and helped Yoohwan up. “How’s it going?”

“Okay, I guess. Crop is good. Mom is good. Dad is being promoted in the archers again.”

“And you?”

Yoohwan glanced away, down at Yunho incidentally, and he tried to hide his sudden blush.

“What’s wrong, dongsaeng?”

“N-nothing. Mom wants me to start looking for a wife.”

“But?”

Yoohwan made a face.

Yoochun laughed. “You won’t have to get married for some time, yet.”

“I don’t want to get married at all.”

“You need to.”

“Because you didn’t,” Yoohwan spat back and immediately ducked his head and apologized.

Yoochun sighed. “I’m sorry. I just ...”

Yoohwan dug his boot into the dirt. His brother’s feet were bare and callused, dirty and scratched. He envied his brother’s life. And he envied his brother’s companion.

“I know,” Yoohwan whispered in the silence. “Trust me. I understand why you would want to live and run with your wolves.”

Yoochun took another deep breath, slung his arm around his brother’s shoulders, and led him toward the shade of the forest.

Yoohwan balked near the tree line.

Yoochun raised an eyebrow in question.

“There’s a wolf,” Yoohwan whispered and cleared his throat.

“The white one?” Yoochun said.

Yoohwan nodded. “How do you know?”

“His name is Jaejoong.”

“So he is like Yunho and Changmin?”

Yoochun nodded. “Has he approached you?”

“Yeah. Once. He came close enough to sniff me, and then ... he’s been leaving meat for me, just around here. I haven’t been in the forest since then.”

Yoochun looked down at Yunho and Changmin. He sighed, moved to a tree and sat against it, legs crossed. Yunho and Changmin sat on either side of him, with Changmin’s head on his thigh and Yunho’s on his paws. “Sit, dongsaeng. It’s about time I tell you about my wolves and me.”

Confused, but intrigued, Yoohwan sat.

“When I was eleven, Changmin kidnapped me and raped me.”

Yoohwan inhaled sharply, eyes going wide. “What?”

Yoochun smiled and scratched Changmin’s head. “I tried to run away, but a little boy is nothing compared to a full grown wolf. It was easier to do as he wanted, so I obeyed him. He taught me how to run and walk and move quietly through the trees. He taught me what plants and berries and animals to eat. Just before the first full moon, Yunho challenged Changmin for me.”

“God, hyung.”

“Changmin chased him off, and the next night was the full moon, when Changmin first changed. He explained what he was to me, that he was sorry that he hurt me, and how hard it was for him to control his wolf while it battled with his humanity. I told him I wanted to go home. He was upset, but he took me home.”

“And then Yunho was captured. You saw him and knew him,” Yoohwan said.

“Yes. And I missed the woods and the trees and Changmin, so I went with him. During the first full moon, we talked and well, I let Yunho claim me as his for the same reason, his wolf wanted me, so his wolf took me. When we found Changmin again, both agreed not to fight each other for me and share me instead.”

Yoohwan felt his heart shatter and he blinked back tears. “So ... you ... you ... have s-sex with them?”

“Yes.”

“As wolves?”

Yoochun frowned at the tone, but nodded. “The only reason I’m telling you this is because Jaejoong, this white wolf, is acting like you’re his mate. He’s aggressive and more wolf than human. You have to be careful. He might hurt you. Yunho and Changmin are tame.”

Changmin growled at Yoochun, who laughed and leaned down to press a kiss to his nose. Changmin licked at his neck and mouth. Yoochun smiled fondly at him and then cleared his throat. “Sorry. Like I said, comparatively speaking, Yunho and Changmin are tame. They have been with me for almost eight years. They don’t lose their humanity as much when they are wolves. Jaejoong ... well, It’s possible that Jaejoong is being ruled by his wolf. Almost completely. It’s been hundreds of years since Yunho last saw Jaejoong, and they thought he was dead until they caught his scent yesterday. He might hurt you.”

Yoohwan heard his brother talking, but could only focus on one thing. Yunho was his brother’s lover. They were in love and together and fucking. He hid his face in his hands and tried not to scream in frustration. A worried whine echoed around them and then soft fur bumped against his arms. Yoohwan growled and pushed Yunho away.

“Dongsaeng,” Yoochun said in concern.

“Shut up, just ... shut up. This isn’t fair! It’s not fair!” Yoohwan sprung to his feet and ran off. The wind whipped the tears off his face and his lungs heaved, fighting for breath. Only one set of paws followed after him and Yunho let him run almost clear to the other side of their land before tackling him to the ground.

Yunho growled and then whimpered in concern when Yoohwan kept trying to push him away.

“It’s not fair, it’s not fair, go away,” Yoohwan curled on his side and cried.

Yunho whined again and butted his shoulder. And then he licked the back of his neck, and Yoohwan shivered and reacted without thinking, swinging behind himself and shoving his elbow into Yunho’s neck. It didn’t hurt the wolf at all, but it was enough to surprise him and he moved away.

Yoohwan lay there, cold and aching, until he could breathe through his gasping sobs.

A cool snout touched his foot and he yanked it away.

Yunho whined again, and Yoohwan finally sat up. He wiped at his eyes with his dirty hands. Yunho whined again and this time when he came close, Yoohwan let him and he wrapped his arms around his neck and inhaled the scent of woods and wolf and earth.

“How come he gets two of you? How come he gets to leave and run through the woods and do nothing but have you all day?”

Yunho pulled back and sat on his haunches, head tilted to the side. The sun practically shined through his brown fur, making it light and fluffy.

Yoohwan smiled, blinked, and felt another trail of tears on his cheek. “How is it fair that I can love you so much and but he gets to have you? Gets to have two of you? It’s not fair.”

Yunho froze and then huffed in the way that wolves sighed.

Yoohwan nodded. “I know. It’s ridiculous and stupid and just yesterday I didn’t even think it was possible, but he has two of you and that’s not fair.” He reached out and Yunho licked his hand. It almost felt like an apology. “I should have seen it, the way you look at him when you’re human, but all I could see was your smiles to me. It’s all I’ve ever wanted to see. I’m glad you’re a wolf now. I doubt I’d be saying any of this if you were human.”

Yunho moved close again, but Yoohwan stood up. He saw his brother coming from afar and didn’t want to talk to him at all. He patted Yunho’s head, he whined again, and Yoohwan turned the other way and ran off toward town. He ran through town, around town, and part way to the next town before he calmed himself enough to stagger back home.

\---

Yoochun and his wolves stayed for three days. Yoohwan did his best to stay as far away from them as he could. If Yoochun was confused, then so be it. He didn’t want to see him pet and touch and smile at Yunho.

“He’s okay, Mom,” he heard Yoochun whisper the night before they left. “We were talking the other day, and I think it’s because he doesn’t want to get married.”

His mom said something that Yoohwan could not hear from his perch outside.

“No. I think it’s more than that. I think he’s in love with someone that he shouldn’t be. Or someone that you and Father and the townspeople think he shouldn’t be in love with. Maybe a man. Maybe someone already married. I know you want grandchildren.”

“I want my sons to be happy,” their mother said.

“I know, Mom. Give him some time. I’m sure he’ll be alright.”

When they left the next day, Yoohwan let himself fall to his knees and hug Yunho around his shoulders. He held back his tears, but it was so painful, to know that the man and wolf saw him as nothing more than a little brother and someone to play and joke around with.

“Please don’t tell him,” Yoohwan whispered in his ear. “Please.”

Yunho yipped and licked his cheek.

Yoohwan smiled reluctantly and then stood up to hug his brother.

“Be careful,” Yoochun said. “Carry medicine and supplies with you. Just in case.”

“I will.”

Yoochun opened his mouth to say something else, but Yoohwan shook his head, cutting him off. “Don’t apologize for your life, hyung. You’re happy.”

“You should be happy, too.”

Yoohwan glanced down at Yunho and sort of smiled. “I know.”

“I’ll see you in a couple of months, for the first summer harvest.”

“Okay, hyung.”

Yoochun hugged him tightly and then turned and trotted toward the woods. Changmin followed him and, after a look at Yoohwan and another happy yip, Yunho trailed behind them.

He watched them go. His mother came up beside him.

“You know I would never make you stay here if that isn’t what you wanted,” she said carefully. “You can go with them.”

Yoohwan’s throat closed up and he blinked back tears. He had to clear his throat before saying, “I know, Mom. But I’m not leaving yet.”

“Yoochun said you don’t want to get married.”

“I don’t want to get married right now,” he clarified.

“Okay. I will not pressure you anymore.”

“Thank you.”

Yoohwan spent the day doing chores on the land. He kept his eyes on the woods, just in case. He had heard his brother’s warnings, about what the wolf could do to him since Jaejoong was controlled by his wolf. But he also wondered if it would be different if Yoohwan let him. Changmin had forced himself on Yoochun. If Yoohwan saw the wolf again, it wouldn’t be force. It was also possible that Jaejoong didn’t want that from Yoohwan at all, that he only wanted to befriend him. Yoohwan highly doubted that scenario, but it made him wonder if he should wait until the full moon, to talk to the human Jaejoong.

But what if the wolf left? What if he grew frustrated waiting for Yoohwan to go back into the woods and he left before the full moon?

Yoohwan didn’t want to risk that either.

If Yoochun was right, and Jaejoong was treating Yoohwan as his mate, then Yoohwan knew he’d have no trouble getting the wolf to touch him and play with him. If he couldn’t have Yunho, he could at least have the experience. And even if Jaejoong didn’t think of him as his mate, if he was being controlled by his wolf and instincts, Yoohwan was sure he could get the wolf to play with him.

For three days, Yoohwan’s fantasies changed. Before they were sweet, full of soft licks and gentle touches of fur. Now, they were violent, rough, painful. Yoohwan put his face in the pillow, ass in the air, and imagined what it would be like to have the wolf over him, biting him, thrusting into him. Not Yunho. Not anymore, but this white wolf.

Jaejoong.

This is Jaejoong in my brain:  



	2. Second Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoohwan envies his brother's life if only because he gets to run with Yunho until a white wolf suddenly appears in the woods.

Yoohwan woke before the sun. He gathered a few supplies, including his weapons, medical herbs, and a small amount of food. He left his mother a note that he had gone hunting and said he would be home the next day. He headed out across their fields, toward the dark line of forests in the west. Anxiousness sped his feet to a jog and stole his breath. The dawn air cooled the sweat on his skin.

He had no idea where the wolf might be, but he went in the direction of the first place he’d seen it, when the wolf ... Jaejoong ... when Jaejoong had smelled him, and gotten so very close to him. Time faded among the trees, and Yoohwan relaxed despite his nerves. He had missed the forests over the last month. No matter how this day and night ended, he promised himself that he would come to the forests more often. He stopped at a stream for a drink and to douse his sweaty head in the cold water. He shook out his hair, spraying water around him.

The feeling of being watched trailed up his spine. He paused and looked around, but saw nothing. Content within the trees, he walked slower, keeping his eyes alert for a flash of white. He walked deeper, into an area where the trees grew close together and almost made it impassable. But he had lived here for years and knew how to climb the trees and twist around branches to continue deeper.

At midmorning, he stopped next to a large tree. The earth had eroded, leaving the wide root bare. It curled around itself, forming a shallow enclosure. It was a perfect place for a camp, and Yoohwan sat down and removed his bags. He took a few bites of apple and bread.

Leaning against the wood, he shut his eyes and listened to the forest. The birds, the brush of wind in the trees, the far off call of a mountain cat. He smiled. The forest was his home. It had become his home.

Yoohwan was almost asleep when growling permeated his mind. His eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly.

Standing just a few meters away was the white wolf. It was nearing noon, early summer heat settling through the trees. The sun gleamed off his white coat.

Yoohwan smiled and swallowed. He waited to be afraid, but was more nervous than actually scared.

“Hi, Jaejoong,” Yoohwan said.

The wolf paused and then bared his teeth and growled again.

“Yunho and Changmin told me your name.” Yoohwan waited a moment before adding, “You can come closer if you want.” He wasn’t really sure if Jaejoong understood him. Yunho said once that it took almost six months of constantly being around Yoochun before he could decipher what Yoochun wanted.

So Yoohwan held up his hand and said, “Come here.”

Jaejoong stopped growling. He took a step forward, but whined and sat down.

Yoohwan smiled. He shifted his arms enough to remove his bow and pushed it away from his body. He took the knife off his belt and tossed it over by the bow. He stood up, and Jaejoong jumped back to his feet, growling again.

“Calm down,” Yoohwan said and pulled his shirt over his head. “I’m only trying to entice you to come closer to me.”

The wolf whined again.

Yoohwan smiled at him and took one step toward him. But again, Jaejoong growled.

“Fine,” Yoohwan said and sat on the ground (away from his weapons) with his legs crossed. “You can come closer. I want you to come closer.” He held out his hand again. “Please.”

But still the wolf did not move.

Yoohwan sighed. “Hyung says it’s probably my scent that you are attracted to, so maybe if I smell better.” Just thinking of pleasuring himself while the wolf watched him had his erection growing and tenting his breeches. He wanted to touch himself, slide his hand under his pants, tug himself off. Instead, he licked his fingertips, covered them with spit, and dragged them down to his nipple. He loved the slick feel against the sensitive skin, and had always wondered what it would be like to have someone suck on them. Or have a wolf tongue lick at them. It was something he fantasized about a lot with Yunho. He dropped his other hand, to his stomach, in a light caress that made him shiver.

His eyes fell shut and he forcefully pried them open. He wanted to watch the wolf, and he did not want to be taken by surprise. Just the thought of this had his breath speeding up. He pinched his nipple roughly, gasping at the sensations twisting along his skin. His butt rose from the ground for a moment.

Finally he let himself unlace his breeches. With shaking hands, he loosened his pants and pushed them down his thighs.

Jaejoong whined, pulling a smile from Yoohwan as he finished pulling his clothes off. He stilled his hand on his nipples for a moment, concentrating on his erection instead. He tugged at the loose skin, pulling roughly with one hand. He cupped his balls with the other hand. Precome spread down the shaft, slickening his fingers, and Yoohwan moaned.

“Please, come here.”

Jaejoong bared his teeth again and growled. He was on his feet. Yoohwan could almost see the restraint in his muscles, keeping himself away.

Did that mean Jaejoong was more aware of his human self than his wolf self? Granted when Yoohwan planned this, he hadn’t expected Jaejoong to hold out this long. He’d almost expected the wolf to rip his clothes off.

Yoohwan chuckled softly. “Not sure what else I can do to show you that I want you to come closer, but maybe ...” Yoohwan smiled at the wolf and then turned. He got on his hands and knees, spread his legs with his ass to the wolf. He lowered his head and used his clothes to keep his face out of the dirt. With a small moan, he wrapped his hand around his dick again and stroked slowly.

“Come on, Jaejoong, come on,” he whispered. “Please. Come and take me. Come and hurt me. Please.” He lost himself in the litany of pleas, begging Jaejoong to lick him touch him bite him. His hand grew slicker and sweat shone in the midmorning sun. When he felt fur against his side, he whined in eagerness, sliding his knees apart further. A low rumbled vibrated from Jaejoong, and Yoohwan concentrated on it.

A rough, wet tongue touched his side, on his ribs.

Yoohwan whimpered in relief. “Please. Please.”

The tongue trailed up, under his arm where Yoohwan had started to sweat. It tickled and Yoohwan tried to laugh and tried to jerk away from the sensation, and Jaejoong growled at him. With difficulty, Yoohwan held still. He even stopped stroking himself. He curled his arms and settled his forehead against his forearms. He turned his head enough to see Jaejoong’s white fur. It was shaking. Jaejoong was shaking.

“Let go,” Yoohwan whispered. “Let go and take me.”

Jaejoong licked at his side again and up along the sensitive skin of his underarm. Yoohwan wanted to touch, but he stayed his hands for now and let Jaejoong explore his body with his tongue.

That rough tongue traveled over his back and up his spine. Yoohwan shivered mainly because of the firm body now pressed to his side and the fur against his skin. It felt more amazing than any of his fantasies. Jaejoong licked along his slightly protruding ribs, pulling another laugh from him, and then he licked lower, to his tailbone, and Yoohwan whined.

“Please, please, please.”

Jaejoong growled, but kept licking, lower, and to his ass, along the sensitive skin of the curve. Yoohwan whimpered and reached behind himself. He grabbed his ass, spread himself open and made a demanding noise that would embarrass him later.

Jaejoong whined, an eager noise, that had Yoohwan smiling before a wet tongue lapped at his body and slid over the sensitive, untouched, furled skin of his entrance. He gasped at the sensation, arching into the next lick, mewling in encouragement. Jaejoong’s tongue left a sloppy wet mess between his ass cheeks, his nose was cold pressed against the flesh. Yoohwan never dreamed anything would feel this perfect, this good. He gripped his dick again, hand shaking from pleasure and he stroked himself.

Jaejoong paused, pulling a whine of protest from Yoohwan, but it was only a moment before Jaejoong’s tongue was back, focusing on the crinkled skin. Yoohwan clenched in anticipation, but tried to relax. Jaejoong pressed firmly, tongue swirling around the skin before pushing inside.

Yoohwan whimpered at the uncomfortable feeling, but he fought the urge to jerk away. He held himself still, concentrated on breathing, and moaned when Jaejoong’s long tongue went even deeper. Panting, Yoohwan pressed back, begging in noises and not in words. Noises Jaejoong seemed to understand. He pulled his tongue back and pressed it back in, licking and growling into his body.

Yoohwan finally managed to get his hand back around his cock. He pumped himself off, whining for more and more and more, loving the feel and sensations and touch of that tongue inside him. Pleasure coiled through him, twisted on his skin and pulsed from his cock. He shut his eyes, screamed, and shuddered through one of the most violent orgasms he had ever had. Everything tingled and every touch of his hand and the touch of that tongue had another aftershock pulsing through him.

Jaejoong whined suddenly and pulled away.

Yoohwan pried his eyes open. He lowered himself to the ground, trying to get his breath back. Jaejoong loomed over him, and Yoohwan lifted his come-covered hand. Jaejoong growled in the back of his throat and lunged forward. He licked at Yoohwan’s hand, slurping up the come. But he wasn’t careful and one of his teeth caught the flesh at the base of his thumb.

Yoohwan cried out in surprise and yanked his hand back.

Jaejoong froze, sat down and whimpered.

Yoohwan inspected the cut. It wasn’t deep, something that would heal quickly. He smiled and held his hand out.

Jaejoong practically pouted and Yoohwan nodded. “I’m fine. It’s just a small cut.”

Jaejoong nosed his hand and then licked at the wound. It stung, but the throbbing had stopped. “I’m fine,” Yoohwan repeated.

Jaejoong slowed his licks and finished cleaning up the come and blood. He was shaking and he moved in closer.

Yoohwan laughed and finally finally finally wrapped his arms around Jaejoong’s neck. He pressed his face into his shoulder and inhaled deeply. He smelled of rain and trees and fur. Different than Yunho. He couldn’t explain it, but Jaejoong smelt fresh and clean to his nose. And Yunho smelled like a dog. Maybe that meant something. Yoohwan wasn’t sure.

Jaejoong let him be for only a couple of minutes, and then his tongue lapped at his shoulder, down his chest. He stopped at a nipple and Yoohwan moaned. He leaned back on his hands, head tilted back, and moaned. Jaejoong climbed over him, careful of his paws, and kept licking, over up and down his chest, on his stomach. His tongue curled around Yoohwan’s erection, licking faster. Squeezing with his tongue. Yoohwan moaned deeply, lifted a hand and tangled his fingers in Jaejoong’s fur at his neck.

Jaejoong lifted his head and growled, baring his teeth.

“What?” Yoohwan asked, waiting to be afraid of a wolf over him and growling. The fear didn’t come, just a deep sense of possession. And lust.

Jaejoong twisted out of his grip and moved back. He sat on his haunches and growled again. Yoohwan frowned. He let his hand drop to the slick mess on his dick and stroked himself. Jaejoong watched him and then whimpered. He lowered his head and pressed his snout to Yoohwan’s balls. Carefully, he licked at his thighs.

“More?” Yoohwan said with a smile. “Okay. That felt so good. So good. More is a great idea.” Yoohwan turned back around, tucking his knees under his body. Jaejoong’s tongue went right into his body. “Oh god. So good, but more, Jaejoong, come on. More. If you can fuck me, then fuck me.”

The tongue left his ass and trailed up his back. Yoohwan shivered as fur brushed over his sensitive skin. Jaejoong licked his neck. The heat of the wolf’s penis pressed against Yoohwan’s ass. He shook violently, and Jaejoong growled a warning at him.

“I’m not ... take me. Take me, please.” He shifted just a little, and Jaejoong whined, and Yoohwan moaned when Jaejoong’s penis slipped inside him, easy from Jaejoong’s longer tongue and the mess.

Jaejoong howled next to his ear, deafening him from that and from pleasure. It felt so very weird, so very wrong to have something inside his ass like that. Never mind that it belonged to an animal. But Yoohwan did not care. He took a deep breath and relaxed.

Jaejoong humped him, thrusting inside him. His paws were on the ground next to his body and then on Yoohwan’s shoulder, claws digging into his shoulder. Yoohwan whimpered, brain swirling from the pain. And then Jaejoong’s penis swelled, pulsated and jerked. It filled Yoohwan even more. The wolf’s movements grew more erratic, his breathing harsher. He suddenly collapsed, pressing Yoohwan to the dirt, and his body jerked. He let out a tiny whine and fell against Yoohwan, heavily. The claws in his shoulders cut down to his back and Yoohwan cried out in pain.

Jaejoong whimpered and licked at the wounds, but his body was still shivering, still moving. Yoohwan adjusted under the weight, ass lifting, but the rest of his body staying low to the ground. The feel of Jaejoong’s fur on his back, the soft touch of the softness on his belly, was just as wonderful as Yoohwan had ever imagined it to be.

Jaejoong licked his face and Yoohwan turned his head. He was a bit surprised when Jaejoong licked his mouth, but he smiled and let Jaejoong lap at his lips. The sex had slowed, and Yoohwan felt wet warmth slip down his thighs. Jaejoong had come, but he obviously wasn't done. Yoohwan didn’t mind. He wasn’t done either.

Jaejoong stayed inside him through three more orgasms (and two more for Yoohwan). They stopped only long enough to nap in the heat of the day and then Jaejoong led Yoohwan to a deep river pool. He sank into the cool waters to wash himself off, but Jaejoong made him dirty again and again through the evening. They finally slept as the sun went down, with Yoohwan curled tight against the wolf’s warm body.

In the morning, Yoohwan wasn’t surprised when he woke up to that tongue in his ass, and he didn’t exactly care either, and he let Jaejoong take him, possess him and claim him throughout the morning.

\----

After dealing with Yunho and Changmin for the last few years, Yoohwan figured that he should have known that Jaejoong was going to be just as stubborn.

“I have to go home, you stubborn wolf,” Yoohwan said again and tried to move past the wolf. Jaejoong snarled, teeth bared, not letting him leave the enclosure of the root.

“At this rate, I won’t be home until after dark. My mother is probably already worried.”

If wolves could pout ...

Yoohwan crouched down and held out his hand. Jaejoong whimpered, but came to him and licked his palm. “I’m not leaving you,” he whispered. “I promise, I’m not. I need to go home.”

The wolf huffed.

“Come with me, at least to the tree line.”

Jaejoong whined again. Yoohwan put his arms around him and rubbed down his back for a moment. He stood up, a hand tangled in the fur at Jaejoong’s neck and started walking. Jaejoong balked, but Yoohwan did not let go.

Jaejoong growled at him.

Yoohwan smiled and kept walking. When Jaejoong stopped resisting, Yoohwan let go of his fur and started running. Jaejoong barked, but kept pace with him. He ran until the darkening forests gave him too many obstacles he couldn’t see. He walked slowly, and his hand once again settled in the scruff of Jaejoong’s fur at his shoulder.

They stopped at a stream for a drink of water, and against his better judgement, and fully aware of the time, Yoohwan let Jaejoong claim him again and howl out his release to the night if only to reassure the wolf that Yoohwan wasn’t going to leave him. And because it felt so very good.


	3. Third Vow

Yoohwan spent a few hours every day with his wolf. He talked to Jaejoong about his life and his family and the village. He talked about what had happened before, in their last village, and how everyone had called him a wolf demon because of his brother. They hunted together, and they swam together. Yoohwan let Jaejoong fuck him almost every day.

And every day Jaejoong relaxed. Grew less irritated. And happier. He barked more and growled less. He jumped on Yoohwan whenever he could, yipping playfully. He rolled onto his back and let Yoohwan rub his stomach, tongue lolling out in contentment.

And they slept together, under the stars.

Yoohwan watched the moon grow fuller.

He did not tell his father about Jaejoong until the day of the full moon. But he only said that the wolf might be like Yunho and Changmin. He wasn’t sure. He was going to go see. His father told him to be careful and made sure he had his knife.

Yoohwan ran across the fields, painted red from the sunset. It was still hours until the full moon, but he wanted to show Jaejoong how excited he was to talk to him as a human, get naked and fucked by his wolf first. He broke through the edge of the trees and waited for Jaejoong to run next to him. Usually, within a few meters the wolf was there to welcome him.

But he didn’t appear. After a few minutes, Yoohwan slowed to a walk, worry clouding his mind. Had something happened to Jaejoong? Where was he?

Probably asleep. Resting. Yoohwan hoped so.

Darkness engulfed the forest. Yoohwan went only as far as the stream, one they played by and cleaned up in often. He sat with a tree to his back and waited. And waited. He tried whistling, a noise that usually brought Jaejoong running if he wasn’t already there.

Nothing.

Slowly, Yoohwan realized that the forest was lighter, the pale light of the moon seeping through the tree branches. The full moon. He twisted his head until he could see part of it between the leaves.

With a sigh, Yoohwan rose.

Maybe Jaejoong didn’t want him to see his human form.

Maybe Jaejoong only used him for sex and wanted nothing more from him.

Yoohwan huffed in frustration. Fine then. He headed back the way he came.

But what if something was wrong?

He paused.

The forest was unusually quiet.

Maybe something was wrong.

With his bow nocked, Yoohwan walked deeper into the forest. There were a few other places he could look for his wolf. He headed to a deep copse of willowy trees, branches bent every which way to form an enclosure. It was another spot that they often fucked. But Jaejoong was not there.

Slightly frustrated, Yoohwan kept going. A whisper of noise came from his left. He could not tell what it was. Movement? The wind? A stream? He moved toward it, pausing to make sure he was going in the right direction. It sounded like an animal, but he did not recognize the call. After a few more meters, Yoohwan was sure it was a wounded animal. The cries were soft, but there.

Carefully, he centered on the noise and moved carefully. A wounded animal was more dangerous than a cornered animal.

The whimpers grew louder. Loud enough that Yoohwan stopped in surprise. They weren’t animal cries.

Human cries.

Yoohwan sped up and almost stumbled into a small clearing. And near the edge, curled up in a ball was a naked body, arms around its head, shivering, twitching. Whimpering.

“Jae-Jaejoong?” Yoohwan whispered, though it sounded loud in the dark.

The body jerked and scrambled to get away from him, but he lurched and fell to the ground with a cry.

Yoohwan frowned and moved toward him. “Jaejoong?” Yoohwan dropped to his knees. Cautiously, he touched a hand to a bare shoulder. The head twisted around, and practically blue eyes stared up at him, with lips bared in a snarl. Yoohwan didn’t notice the hand swinging up at him, and it caught him in the shoulder, stinging with sharp pain.

“Jaejoong!”

The body surged below him and Yoohwan fell back to his hands. His bow snapped and a second later, he had a very naked body straddling him, hands on his shoulders, pushing him to the ground. A strong naked body with muscles tensed up, visible as shadows on pale skin. And blonde, almost white hair, long and messy around his shoulders. Any doubt that this was Jaejoong disappeared when Yoohwan caught sight of the deep scar that ran from the bridge of his nose, across his cheek, and down his jaw.

But those blue eyes were like fire, flashing with anger, and something else. Yoohwan barely noticed when Jaejoong hit him again, a quick fist to his side. And just one, that stole Yoohwan breath for a moment. Half-growling and half-whimpering, he leaned down and put his face to Yoohwan’s neck. He inhaled and then bit him. Hard.

Yoohwan cried out and tried to get out from under him, but unsurprisingly Jaejoong was strong and kept him pinned with hands and legs..

“Jaejoong, stop! Stop! What is wrong with you?”

Jaejoong slammed him to the ground and slapped him with a warning growl. Yoohwan saw stars and tried again to get away from him. Jaejoong bit his neck again, hard. His hands ran over his arms and left deep scratches. He whined, dropping his hips.

Yoohwan stilled, thinking frantically. He could handle violence, but this was different than with the wolf. Just as sexy, but different. But he was going to handle it the same way.

“God, what are you doing?” Yoohwan whispered, and lifted his hips with a small moan, rubbing his erection on Jaejoong’s thigh. “If you’re going to overpower me and fuck me, at least let me take my clothes off. Fuck.”

Jaejoong didn’t say anything, but just as suddenly as he attacked, he calmed down, dropping his body weight on Yoohwan. Carefully, Yoohwan wrapped his arms and legs around Jaejoong’s body.

The whimpers started again, and Yoohwan felt tears on his skin. He held him tightly, ran his hands along his back, like he would when Jaejoong was a wolf. It took a very long time for Jaejoong to calm down. Suddenly, he pushed up, hands on Yoohwan’s chest. Jaejoong didn’t say anything, but moved his hands over Yoohwan’s body and under his shirt.

Yoohwan shivered. He reached up and cupped the scarred cheek. He lifted himself up and pulled Jaejoong down. Their lips touched. Yoohwan sighed into the kiss, his very first kiss, wiping tears from Jaejoong’s cheeks. They stayed there, lips pressed together, before Jaejoong whimpered again and opened his mouth. Surprised, but definitely not unwilling, Yoohwan met his tongue with his own, loving how less sloppy it was than when he let his wolf kiss him. Jaejoong kept the kiss slow, but his arms were roving around Yoohwan’s body, radiating and shaking with need. His hand suddenly curled into Yoohwan’s hair, pulling a whine from Yoohwan as their lips parted. Jaejoong gasped, breath hitching with little whimpers.

Yoohwan waited, his hands at Jaejoong’s hip bones. Waiting for Jaejoong to calm down.

“I didn’t--” Jaejoong gasped. His voice was rough, like he hadn’t talked for such a long time. He kissed Yoohwan again and tried again after a moment. “I didn’t think ... you knew. I-I wasn’t sure, but then I ... it was almost like you did know, but I didn’t ...” He coughed. “Risk it. Risk you, leaving me.”

Jaejoong took one hand and rubbed Yoohwan’s cheek. “I’m sorry that I hit you. It has been so very long since I’ve been with someone as a human.”

Yoohwan smiled. “I’m sorry that you doubted me at all.”

Jaejoong shut him up with another kiss and tugged on his shirt, and Yoohwan lifted his hands so Jaejoong could pull the shirt off.

“Not leave,” Jaejoong gasped into his mouth. “Don’t leave, please, tell me, tell me. No leave.”

Yoohwan smiled. He pulled away from the kiss, hands on Jaejoong’s cheeks and nodded. “I won’t leave you. Why would I?”

Jaejoong bit his lip and turned his head, hiding the scarred half of his face behind a curtain of blond hair. “You smelled like ... like Yunho. I thought he had claimed you.”

Yoohwan frowned. The normal pang of hurt in his heart came, but not because Yunho wasn’t his, but because Jaejoong thought that the last couple of weeks were nothing. Maybe it started as a way to get Yunho out of his heart, but now it wasn’t. Now it was just Jaejoong.

“He didn’t.”

“I know. I know. I’ve been so confused for almost three months. You smell ... you smell like ... life. Like purity. Like trees. But you smell like Yunho!” The last was said with such a whine that Yoohwan smiled before moving the hair back. His fingers traced the scar, and then pulled Jaejoong close for another kiss.

“You smell like mine,” Yoohwan whispered. “My wolf. My human. Mine.”

Jaejoong whined, a noise that sounded so much like his wolf.

“Don’t hide from me,” Yoohwan said. “Please.”

Jaejoong tilted his head back, eyes on the sky. After a quiet minute, he said, “I have always wished the moon would move across the sky more quickly. This is the first time I have ever wanted it to stay in one place.”

Yoohwan smiled, leaned forward, and pressed a wet kiss to Jaejoong’s collarbone. He dragged his mouth over his strong shoulder and then down his chest. His hands dropped down his back, to his ass, squeezing. He curled his body enough to suck on one of Jaejoong’s nipples. Jaejoong’s hands wrapped in his hair. He moaned body pressing forward for contact on his cock. Yoohwan moved one hand between them and curled his hands on Jaejoong’s dick. It was much larger than it was when he was a wolf. He pumped slowly, loving the small whimpers he pulled from Jaejoong’s throat. His hand grew sticky with precome quickly. Jaejoong suddenly yanked his head up and pressed their mouths together. Yoohwan sped up his hand, twisting his wrist the best he could.

“I want you,” Jaejoong moaned. “Please, please. I want you.”

“Take me,” Yoohwan gasped. “Take me and fuck me. Claim me. I’m yours, Jaejoong. Yours.”

Jaejoong growled and shoved Yoohwan back to the ground. His hands pulled at his breeches, tearing them in half before Yoohwan could protest. His legs were lifted, his body bent, and Yoohwan twisted away with a cry.

Jaejoong snarled at him. “Permission. I have ...”

“You do,” Yoohwan said quickly, but yanked his leg from Jaejoong’s hand. “You have it, but I have oil. In my bag. You’ll hurt me if you don’t use it.”

Jaejoong shut his eyes, and Yoohwan knew he was fighting his instinct to mate, fuck, claim.

“Let me get it,” Yoohwan said.

Jaejoong rolled off of him with a huff. He landed hard on his back and Yoohwan quickly crawled to where his bag had fallen. The small pot was luckily not broken. He put the cork in his teeth and yanked it out. There wasn’t a lot. Just enough to slick the way before Jaejoong started coming inside him. He climbed over Jaejoong, upended the urn and poured the oil all over Jaejoong’s cock. Jaejoong moaned and reached for him.

Yoohwan shook his head. “Yoochun is always bitching about how impatient Yunho and Changmin are, and now I totally understand. Just wait a moment.”

Jaejoong frowned, but he dropped his hand, fingers trailing over Yoohwan’s thigh.

“I don’t know if you know this,” Yoohwan continued as he slipped a slick finger behind himself. He shuddered as it slipped over his entrance. He pushed lightly. “Your dick is huge, and I don’t want this to hurt too much. Just enough. Just enough pain.”

Jaejoong whimpered and sat up. He pulled Yoohwan to him and kissed him. Yoohwan moaned into his mouth and did not protest when Jaejoong’s fingers were there, sliding down his cleft. One pressed into his body with Yoohwan’s finger, pumping slowly.

“Go slow,” Yoohwan whispered against his lips. “You can fuck me hard and fast later, but not this time. I’ve never done this before, and I want to enjoy it just as much as you will. Please.”

Jaejoong shivered, but he nodded. He removed his finger, pulling a whimper from Yoohwan, and lifted him carefully and laid him on the ground. Yoohwan shifted on the dirt, lifting his legs up. Jaejoong gripped behind his knee with one hand. The other went back to his ass. He ran his fingertip over the curves slick with oil. Yoohwan shivered, head tilted back.

Jaejoong pressed his finger back inside Yoohwan, as far as it would go. He pulled it out just as slowly. Yoohwan bit his lip against a noise, but it tore from him anyway, a long drawn out moan, twisting up from his throat.

“I’m not used to using my voice,” Jaejoong whispered, pumping his finger in and out of Yoohwan slowly. “Hopefully, you understand know how beautiful you are. You are so beautiful to me, Yoohwan.”

“Because I smell good?” Yoohwan said breathlessly but with a small smile.

“Partly,” Jaejoong said and added a second finger.

Yoohwan moaned, hips rising for more. He was so glad he brought that oil. “You’re beautiful too,” he gasped.

Jaejoong paused for a moment and then continued without saying anything.

“You are,” Yoohwan continued, trying to control his voice. Jaejoong sped up, probably to keep Yoohwan from talking, but he fought past the lust crowding his brain and said, “Gorgeous wolf. White and handsome. So ... so ... strong. God, please, Jaejoong, please. Human body is ... fuck me. Please, fuck me.”

Jaejoong smirked and pressed a third finger in, spreading them open. “You wanted slow. I’m going slow.”

“I changed my mind. Fuck me. Fuck me. Hold your beautiful human body over me and fuck me. Please.”

Jaejoong growled. “You are toying with my control.”

“Lose control.” Yoohwan lifted his hips with an eager whimper and grabbed behind his knees to spread himself open. “Please. Lose control. Fuck me.”

Jaejoong yanked his hand away and fell over Yoohwan’s body. “As you wish, my star.”

Yoohwan could feel himself clenching for something to fill him up. “God, please. Please!”

Jaejoong held his dick steady and thrust forward, burying himself completely inside Yoohwan.

Yoohwan screamed, pain lacing up his spine.

Jaejoong growled again and moved, thrusting fast and quick. His hands squeezed down Yoohwan’s legs to his ankles. He gripped them tightly and spread them out, bending Yoohwan to a different angle, one that let him move faster, harder. Deeper.

Yoohwan moaned, head thrashing. It hurt way more than he thought it would, but he didn’t try to stop Jaejoong. He didn’t want to. His cock was so much larger as a human, stretching him wide and making it feel like he was fucking him into two pieces. He could barely breathe, throat closing with each thrust, like his cock was tearing him open and pushing through his throat.

Jaejoong fell forward, Yoohwan’s legs hooked on his shoulders. He forced a deep kiss to Yoohwan’s mouth and thrust faster, more erratically. His moans sounded more like growls and his body shivered and jerked with every movement. He yanked himself away, and Yoohwan’s legs lowered to his elbows. With head thrown back, Jaejoong practically howled into the night, body wracking through his orgasm.

Yoohwan felt it inside him, pulse through him and gush out of him with Jaejoong’s steady thrusts.

Jaejoong didn’t slow, didn’t even pause to acknowledge that he had come, but pressed his face to Yoohwan’s neck and sped up, jerking his hips in shorter thrusts. Sliding his skin along Yoohwan’s erection. He opened his mouth, bit down on the soft skin of Yoohwan’s neck and sucked. Yoohwan cried out at the sudden burst of pain, nails raking down Jaejoong’s back.

“Mine, all mine,” Jaejoong muttered, growled and cried out into Yoohwan’s skin.

Yoohwan tried to reply, but his words were lost in more whimpers.

Jaejoong shifted his hips again, still moving them steadily. He gripped Yoohwan’s erection, pumping quickly, and Yoohwan whined for more. His body clamped down around Jaejoong’s cock with every stroke.

Jaejoong’s body shook with a second orgasm and he bit down harder with a growl. There were too many sensations to pay attention to including the feel of more come seeping from his body, dripping over his heated skin. But his favorite feeling was being taken, stretched open, and used. It was like his body was meant for this, meant for Jaejoong, meant to take Jaejoong and only Jaejoong’s cock would thrust in and out of him, slide so far inside him that he wasn’t sure where Jaejoong ended.

It was addicting. Alarming.

And perfect.

Combined with the firm slick grip on his cock, Yoohwan had no chance of not coming. His orgasm ripped from him, pounded through him in a second that felt like it lasted all night. He screamed, body jerking through the strong pulses of come splattering from his cock.

Jaejoong growled in satisfaction, but did not release him, keeping his hand and body moving. Yoohwan whimpered, not used to being denied a chance to relax after an orgasm. The pleasure didn’t die, didn’t wave off, but grew faster, twisting around his heart and his mind. Within minutes, Jaejoong ripped another orgasm from him, another powerful surge that had his body clamping down around Jaejoong’s cock and pulling a throat-splitting scream from Yoohwan’s mouth. His vision went black, his body collapsing to the dirt. He couldn’t move, but Jaejoong still did, rough and firm, hand still on his cock. He attempted to push him away, but his body was too weak.

“Mine,” Jaejoong repeated.

Yoohwan nodded. “Yes, always, yes.”

Jaejoong fucked him until the moon disappeared, giving Yoohwan only those few seconds of transformation to get his breath back. He managed to turn to his side, before Jaejoong’s wolf tongue was inside him and around him, licking up their come and sweat and blood. Yoohwan whimpered in protest, but was malleable and weak. Jaejoong dug claws into his arm and bit his shoulder lightly. The pain was a welcome relief to the pleasure, but the pleasure was only at bay for a moment. Jaejoong growled and Yoohwan moved so his knees and spread his legs, and Jaejoong huffed in annoyance, penis sliding on the slick skin. Shaking, Yoohwan reached underneath him. He gripped the wolf’s heated penis, holding him steady enough for him to thrust into Yoohwan’s worn body. It was all he could do and he lowered his head to his arms and let his wolf fuck him and claim him and mark him as possessed, howling into the night.

\---

Yoohwan groaned as he woke up. His entire body ached, and different scratches and hickys on his skin stung. But he was warm and nestled perfectly against Jaejoong’s side. He turned his body and buried his hands and face into the soft undercoat on his belly. His wolf still slept, side rising and falling softly. It was past sunrise, and Yoohwan knew he had to get home before his father came out to look for him, but maybe just a few more hours. A few more moments with his wolf.

And he wasn’t surprised that the next time he woke up it was to a long wet tongue in his ass, and he did not get home until almost nightfall.


	4. Final Promise

It took another week before Jaejoong followed Yoohwan out of the woods and into the fields, but he would not go close to the house, or out of the cover from the crops. After that first night (after trying to find a reason why his clothes were destroyed and there were hickys and scratches all over his body) Yoohwan told his parents that Jaejoong was indeed just like Yunho and Changmin, but he felt uncomfortable out of the safety of the woods. His father came down to the edge of the fields once, just to see him, but Jaejoong refused to go closer to him. For now at least.

The next full moon took its precious time, and Yoohwan’s patience (or lack there of) manifested itself in how often they fucked and how often Yoohwan demanded attention from the white wolf. He did pause to wonder if Jaejoong might get tired of him, but there were days when Jaejoong was more eager than he was, so Yoohwan did not worry often.

The few hours of night before the moon rose in the sky were spent full of Jaejoong’s howls and Yoohwan’s whimpers. Too eager to wait until Jaejoong was human, their sex was desperate and wild and Yoohwan earned a few more scratches on his inner thighs and a deep bite mark on his side. Like the last full moon, Yoohwan had only the moments of transformation to catch his breath.

Hands ran up his legs. Kisses trailed up his chest. Yoohwan lifted his legs and wrapped them around Jaejoong’s waist.

“Hello, my star,” Jaejoong whispered just before their lips met.

Yoohwan’s reply was lost in a deep moan as Jaejoong pressed his cock inside Yoohwan’s body. There were two wolf orgasms to slick the way, but Jaejoong’s human erection was almost twice as wide and a few inches longer than the wolf one. The first thrust stung and Yoohwan had to gasp from the sensation of being too full too fast. It only lasted through a few thrusts before he lifted his hips in invitation, trying to get Jaejoong to speed up. But Jaejoong growled into his mouth, a warning flashed through his eyes.

Yoohwan whined and pouted.

Laughing, Jaejoong pulled away and rolled his hips slowly, drawing another long whimper from Yoohwan. “You are impatient, young, beautiful. But so impatient. Overexcited, like a cub.”

“It’s because I want you,” Yoohwan said, trying not to whine again.

“And you have me. Or did you not notice?” Jaejoong smiled and pressed a short kiss to his lips. “You mean everything to me, my star. Everything.”

Yoohwan frowned.

“Do you doubt my devotion to you?” Jaejoong asked, voice just short of a growl. His hips stilled and he pushed up and away with his hands on Yoohwan’s chest. The full moon shone brightly behind him, the light catching on his blond hair. He was so very beautiful.

“No,” Yoohwan said quickly. “But ...”

Jaejoong’s eyes narrowed.

Yoohwan took a deep breath. “I don’t doubt your devotion, but mine.”

“Yunho,” Jaejoong growled.

“No!” Yoohwan said adamantly. He struggled to sit up, but Jaejoong did not let him. They stayed together and joined, but the movement caused them both to sigh and Jaejoong continued his slow thrusts into Yoohwan’s body.

“I like you, I promise. I do, but ... I ...”

“You are young,” Jaejoong said with an understanding smile, “but think of the future. Do you see yourself doing anything but running in the woods with me? Do you see yourself married to a woman with children and toiling in fields all of your life? The way your mother wants?”

Yoohwan did not mask his surprise.

Jaejoong’s smile widened. “I understand you as a wolf. It gets easier every day, and you have told me often that your mother wants you to be married. But will you?”

“No, of course not.”

“And your love of Yunho?”

Yoohwan sighed. He’d also told the wolf about Yunho and his crush that was so hard to let go of after so many years.

Jaejoong sighed. “I do understand, my star, but you will not get naked and present yourself to Yunho for the taking the next time you see him?”

“No! No way. I never would.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “And only I am allowed to claim you?”

“Yes, god, yes. Just you.”

“Then your devotion to me is secure.” He leaned back over Yoohwan, shifting to hook one of Yoohwan’s knees at his elbow. Yoohwan’s other leg stretched out, still bent just enough for Jaejoong to continue rocking into him slowly.

“You are still young, my star, and you may not admit that you love me just yet, but do know that I love you enough for both of us right now.”

Yoohwan’s head tilted back, mouth open in a deep gasp. He felt his eyes stinging and blamed it on the pleasure coursing through his body. “I ... I ...”

“I know,” Jaejoong crooned softly. “I know.” He ran his hand down Yoohwan’s forearm, to his hand, and entwined their fingers. He held their joined hands against Yoohwan’s chest, above his heart.

Yoohwan blamed the pressure around his heart, the closing of his throat, on that hand. And the steady movement of Jaejoong’s hips, the pressure as his body stretched and clenched around him, stole his breath. He reached up with his free hand and played with the long ends of Jaejoong’s hair. “Kiss me, please. Kiss me.”

Jaejoong smiled and let go of his hand. He moved it to the back of Yoohwan’s neck, shifted and pressed against Yoohwan’s body to kiss him. Eagerly, Yoohwan lifted his head, the only part of his body he could move, bent in half as he was. He gripped the back of Jaejoong’s head tightly, unsure if he was showing his wolf just how much he loved him with their kiss.

Jaejoong’s thrusts slowed. Yoohwan whimpered, but could do nothing more than try to stay relaxed, his hips curling up into every thrust.

“I love you, my star,” Jaejoong gasped into their next kiss. “Even when I’m a wolf and I can’t say it, just know that I love you.”

Yoohwan nodded frantically, pleasure twisting through him from where his erection rubbed against Jaejoong’s body. He’d never known that sex could be so slow, and yet so demanding. He moaned for more, wanted to beg for more, but talking meant thinking, and Jaejoong was slowly destroying his need to think beyond his pleasure. He was whispering something into Yoohwan’s mouth, lips touching and parting slowly, but Yoohwan’s focus lay in their bodies, in Jaejoong’s erection sliding and stretching him past comprehension.

And to the edge of orgasm. Every moment felt like he’d explode, and instead his chest tightened and his back tried to arch off the ground, sliding his cock through a mixture of his last orgasm and the pulsing precome announcing his next one. Jaejoong’s fingers tightened in his hair, their kiss deepened. His thrusts landed harder, but not faster, and Yoohwan’s entire body clenched in anticipation of his wolf’s release. And his own. Every movement of their bodies felt like the one that would bring them both off.

Jaejoong growled into his mouth and snapped his hips against him. Yoohwan’s cry was muffled at first and then echoed around them when Jaejoong yanked away.

“My beautiful, beautiful, star,” he managed and then shifted again. He pushed up, hands on Yoohwan’s chest and thrust faster, slapping their bodies together. Yoohwan’s hands clawed at his shoulders, head thrashing. The pressure on his cock was gone, but the need to come wasn’t. He cried out, lifting from the ground, when Jaejoong wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked.

Yoohwan almost screamed, vision going gray and spotty, sound rushing through his head. He yanked at Jaejoong with the leg hooked at his waist, pulling their bodies together. He arched off the ground, moaning as his orgasm pulsed through him, blinding him, freezing him. His body slammed back to the ground when everything snapped, released and twisted. He came hard, splattering come up to his neck and chest.

Jaejoong moaned, head falling forward, thrusts speeding up just enough. He fell forward, bending Yoohwan in half again, with his knees hooked on his arms. Their lips met and Jaejoong howled into the kiss, bit down on his lip and shuddered through his own release.

Yoohwan did not want the pleasure to stop, not yet, and rocked his hips up, keeping Jaejoong moving inside him, throwing zaps of pleasure through his body. Jaejoong sighed and kissed him softly, movements slowing enough for them to catch their breath. Or trade breaths through their kiss.

Yoohwan loved it, loved the attention, even if he prefered frantic fucking to slow love making.

“I love you, my star,” Jaejoong whispered.

Yoohwan nodded. “Me ... you, too.”

Jaejoong smiled and looked up at the moon that hung heavy and bright in the sky.

“Why do you call me ‘star’?” Yoohwan asked a couple of minutes later.

Jaejoong looked back down at him and said, “Because you are my star.”

Yoohwan smiled back and then very carefully said, “Yunho calls my brother ‘mea luna’. My moon.” Jaejoong did not like it when Yoohwan mentioned Yunho.

As expected, Jaejoong’s lip curled in a small snarl. “Idiot. And so very typical of him.”

“Huh?”

Jaejoong snorted. “He has named Yoochun the one thing that most of our species hate. It is only in the sky for a brief moment, the moon. Fleeting. Wanning. Changing. It is inconsistent. I’m sure he has some romantic notion as to why he calls Yoochun that, but he could have chosen better.”

“And I am your star because ....” Yoohwan trailed off.

“Because the stars are always there. Always shining to guide you. That’s why you are my star.”

Yoohwan smiled in satisfaction. He pushed at Jaejoong’s shoulders, and Jaejoong let himself be rolled over. Yoohwan straddled Jaejoong’s lap and ran his hands over Jaejoong’s strong shoulders and chest, fingers caressing over nipples. Jaejoong’s body tapered into a tiny waist that Yoohwan had yet to explore. His stomach was cobbled with abs.

“You’re perfect,” Yoohwan breathed.

Jaejoong smiled and then frowned. “Almost.”

Yoohwan glanced up at his face, away from where his hands were framing Jaejoong’s erection that reached beyond his belly button.

The light caught on the scar slashing over his face and Yoohwan understood. He reached up and caressed the length of it with one finger. Jaejoong shut his eyes with a sigh.

“What happened?”

Jaejoong was silent for a very long time. Yoohwan did not rush him and instead moved his fingers to his forehead, eyebrows and lips, down his neck.

“Have Yunho or Changmin ever told you how old they are?”

“No. But they say they are very old.”

“They are. We are. I am. I remember Yunho when he was little more than a pup. I remember when Changmin was born. Not the last of our race to be born into this world, but close.”

“How old are you?”

Jaejoong smiled and shook his head. “Our species were once revered by humans, seen as demigods and companions. We do not mate with each other. We mate with humans. I wish I knew why we were suddenly feared, suddenly hunted and destroyed. Some blame real wolves and the identification problem, knowing who is who. Others blame those of us that could not control ourselves, striking fear instead of devotion into those that we wanted. Others blame the religious, the movement toward believing in only one god. We were hunted as beasts and demons.”

“I know what that is like.”

Jaejoong paused for a moment and ran his hands up Yoohwan’s arms. “There have always been so few of us, even at the peak of our population. Only the females of our species can carry our young. Men mate with human women, yes, but they cannot get them pregnant. I have not met a female of our species for hundreds of years. I am afraid there are none left, and our race is dying out. But we have learned to survive. To stay away from man. Their weapons.”

Jaejoong took another deep breath before slowly reaching to his face and running his finger along the scar. “I had fallen into a hunter’s trap. I doubt you have noticed my leg as you are more focused on other parts of me when I am human.”

Yoohwan twisted around and saw a similar scar, fleshy, deep, and ugly, marring the skin of Jaejoong’s leg, from above his knee, down his shin.

“It was painful, and the hunter who set the trap came alone to check it. I had almost fought my way out of it when he arrived and ... I had to kill him to survive, but his knife cut across my face. I had nothing to heal it with, and it wasn’t near a full moon when I could heal much quicker as a an immortal human, so both wounds scarred.”

“Immortal?”

“We can be killed as wolves, but it is much harder to kill us as humans. The legend is that children of the gods were banished to earth, turned into wolves. A curse on disobedient children who refused to acknowledge the importance of all creatures in the world we were banished to.”

Yoohwan tilted his head, biting his lips. “So why do you mate with only humans?”

Jaejoong smiled. “We’re drawn to them. Some say it is part of the curse, that the children were so involved in themselves that the gods made it so they had to be with humans, who had to look beyond the wolf to see the person inside. One theory is that our ancestors were helping humans hunt wolves, so we became wolves most of the time and had to stop humans from slaughtering us. The other is that they were helping wolves hunt humans, so they were destined to only mate with humans to keep from destroying themselves. Either way, the banished managed to survive, as they mated and had more of us. But again, these are only legends and theories, my star. I am not drawn to you because you are human; I am drawn to you because you smell good, remember?.”

Yoohwan playfully rolled his eyes.

“And you taste good,” Jaejoong said and ran his finger through the come that had dripped down Yoohwan’s stomach. He brought it to his mouth and sucked on it.

Yoohwan felt his stomach tighten, his cock twitch.

“Do you have any other questions, my star?”

“Yes. May I ride your cock now? Have we talked enough?”

Jaejoong laughed. “Never, but fucking you is the only thing I would rather do besides talk to you during the full moon.”

Yoohwan leaned forward and kissed him. Reaching behind him, he gripped Jaejoong’s erection, lifted it and moved his body back. He teased his body with the head for only a moment before, holding him secure and sitting. Jaejoong moaned, hands clenching at Yoohwan’s hips. Yoohwan gripped Jaejoong’s chest, eyes shutting as his body adjusted to the size and width from this angle. But it didn’t take long. Yoohwan smiled down at his beautiful human and ended their very brief rest.

\------

The crops were growing fast and strong, the corn already heads above Yoohwan. He knew that his brother would be home soon. With his wolves. He wondered how they would react to Jaejoong. He had meant to ask the last time Jaejoong was human, but they were doing other things. More important things. In the meantime, he convinced Jaejoong to come closer to the house, to meet his parents.

His mother had stared at Jaejoong in awe, until the wolf came close with a whine and nudged her outstretched hand.

Yoohwan stood in shock, because Jaejoong still flinched when his father approached him.

“Mom?” Yoohwan whispered.

His mother swallowed and shook her head. “A wolf saved me from a mountain cat, when I was very young. Not even six summers. I remember how beautiful it was, how green its eyes were before they closed. It’d been injured badly by the cat, and my father found me curled up with the body of the wolf. He picked me up and carried me home, and ... over his shoulder I saw a white wolf. I thought it was the ghost of the wolf that had saved me. It was you, wasn’t it?”

Jaejoong whimpered again and licked her hand.

“Wow,” Yoohwan said.

His mother smiled and said, “Yoochun thinks he’s so clever and so discreet. Is this when you tell us you are going to run away with your wolf?”

Yoohwan swallowed and shook his head. “No, Ma.”

“Don’t lie to me, young man.”

“I’m not!” Yoohwan protested.

Jaejoong whined in concern and came over to him. Yoohwan dropped to his knees and hugged him around his neck. “I’m not. I’ll stay, but ... I won’t be marrying anyone.”

“So we see,” his father said.

“I’ll stay,” Yoohwan said. “Jaejoong has woods nearby to hunt and he can control his wolf better than Yunho and Changmin can. I’m sure I can convince him to even come to the village with me.”

Jaejoong growled.

Yoohwan smiled. “Maybe not.”

“Just don’t be a stranger,” his mother said. “I hate it how Yoochun is gone all the time.” She moved to them and patted Jaejoong’s head. He yipped at her and actually wagged his tail.

She laughed and said, “The next full moon bring him home so we can talk.”

“I will.”

\----

One afternoon, just a couple days later, when Yoochun’s whistle pierced the air, Yoohwan did not get up and run. He stayed where he was, curled against Jaejoong, but he did whistle back.

Jaejoong growled and stood up, baring his teeth in a direction.

Yoohwan kneeled in front of him, ran his hands through the fur at his neck. He pressed a kiss to his nose and then the scar under his eye. “I belong to you, okay? I am yours. Not Yunho’s. I love you. Not Yunho. Behave.”

Jaejoong huffed at him, and Yoohwan laughed. “Don’t roll your eyes at me. I’m serious.”

“Dongsaeng!” Yoochun shouted.

After another kiss to his nose and Jaejoong licked his cheek, Yoohwan stood up. He kept his hand in Jaejoong’s fur and they walked to where Yoochun was standing, out of the fields. Both Changmin and Yunho were next to him, their fur standing up, ears back. Growling.

He had the satisfaction of seeing Yoochun’s mouth drop open when they walked into the open. Yoohwan stared at Yoochun, who stared at Jaejoong.

“You want to call off your dogs,” Yoohwan said with a smirk.

Their growls grew deeper, teeth bared.

“Yunho, Changmin, please stop,” Yoohwan said.

“But I ... you ...”

Yoohwan smiled. “He calls me his star.”

Yoochun snapped his gaze to him and frowned. “But I warned you.”

Yoohwan’s smile grew. “And I listened. No, he didn’t rape me. I offered myself to him. And he has a lot of control over his wolf. Trust me.”

Changmin suddenly whined, but it was Yunho who moved forward.

Jaejoong growled at him, and Yunho stopped, sat back on his haunches and huffed.

“Jaejoong,” Yoohwan said in warning.

Jaejoong looked up at him with a whine and then sat down with a huff.

“He says that I smelled like Yunho for a while, which is why he kept himself away from me,” Yoohwan explained.

Yoochun frowned. “You ... you smelled like Yunho?”

Yoohwan did not want to admit that he had a crush on his brother’s lover so he shrugged. “We play around a lot with each other. It’s inevitable.”

Changmin moved over to them, and Jaejoong’s growl rumbled in his throat. Yoohwan tapped his nose sharply. “Stop it.”

With a whine, Jaejoong actually hid behind Yoohwan. But Changmin moved around him and dropped his head to the ground, tail wagging in the air, and whined. Jaejoong peeked around him and then moved and touched their noses together. Changmin barked and jumped at him and Jaejoong spun away and moved in a white blur. Changmin gave chase and after a moment, Yunho followed. The three of them barked and yapped and played with each other.

“So,” Yoochun said.

“So,” Yoohwan returned with a smile.

“I think you owe me an explanation.”

“I owe you?”

“Yes! Especially when I warned you about him.”

“And I explained, that yes, you warned me, and I went prepared. You can’t lecture me about this hyung. You started it.”

Yoochun finally smiled. “That’s the first time you’ve used that excuse and it’s actually been the truth.”

Yoohwan laughed, let Yoochun fling his arm around his shoulders and lead him to where their wolves were playing.


End file.
